spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2007-06-27
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Hamish Blake, Lyndsay Hammond, Adam Richard, Guests: Lyndsay Hammond, Adam Richard, Dave Williams, Hamish Blake The teams were Alan, Lyndsay and Adam, and Myf, Dave and Hamish. The games played were Know Your Product, Something's Missing, Samplemania, Substitute, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Twenty One (27/06/2007) Our special guests for this week are Augie March drummer Dave Williams, spicks family member Hamish Blake, Cheetah's front-woman Lyndsay Hammond and gossipmonger by day, comedian by night Adam Richard. Myf's Team MYF's posse gives the mouth-watering 'Offal' masterpiece another whirl in Substitute this week... Drummer Dave Williams has been making music with his band Augie March for ten years. The quartet settled on a name borrowed from the 1954 novel The Adventures of Augie March by Saul Bellow due to the songwriter's affinity with it's poetic prose. The Melbourne lad's massively successful 3rd album Moo, You Bloody Choir has won nods from all corners of the Australian music-loving public with six ARIA nominations including Album Of The Year and Rock Album, and their debut single 'One Crowded Hour' was crowned the #1 song on Triple J's Hottest 100. Spicks & Specks heart-throb Hamish Blake began his adventure into the world of comedy with mate Andy Lee in 2002 at the Melbourne Comedy Festival, with stand-up duo act 'Hamish and Andy'. This cheeky prankster has become one of the nation's best-loved comedians with his consistent injections of hilarious sketches and impromptu bursts of wit. With Andy by his side, Hamish has guest-hosted the ARIA's in 2005, the Logie's in 2007 and regularly tickles audience funny bones over Fox FM's airwaves on the self-titled Hamish and Andy Show'.'' Alan's Team '''ALAN's team gives us a fashion history lesson, and the lycra appeal is explained once and for all! Lyndsay Hammond is formerly one half of 80's rock duo Cheetah with her sister Chrissie. Cheetah had hits like "Walking in the Rain" & "Spend the Night", produced by the legendary Molly Meldrum and Vanda and Young of AC/DC fame. Cheetah toured internationally in the 80's with acts such as Neil Young, Jackson Browne and Gary Moore. Lyndsay also recorded and toured with Word of Honour and the Vagabonds and eventually returned to Australia to record her solo albums, The Raven and Red Dust Diva. The current Cheetah revival has brought the sisters together again to tour Australia with the Countdown Spectacular in 2006 and Europe in 2007. Buy the live DVD at the ABC Shop, or get hold of your very own Cheetah ringtones at www.cheetahmusic.info/downloads.htm Celebrity gossipmonger and gay comedian Adam Richard celebrated his 10th year of stand-up at this year's Melbourne International Comedy Festival show. Adam's material covers celebrity gossip, Kylie Minogue, Bindi Irwin, the delicious vapidity of pop culture and a decent dose of queer culture. His radio career started with a weekly gossip spot as Mister Bitch on Triple J and then Fox, where the Fabulous Adam Richard was born. Richard has also co-written a short film comedy about gay science-fiction nerds, which has screened at queer film festivals internationally. Recently issued with the title of President of Bent TV, Adam's first duty is to commission a Channel 31 game show hosted by himself. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes